Pink&Blue Crayons
by the inversed butterfly
Summary: A collection of unrelated childhood drabbles and one-shots. SasuSaku. Re-written.
1. borrowing crayons

Okay. I have re-written this story, for various reasons. It was very old, I've lost the old files, and I cannot remember what the next chapter was going to include. Plus my writing was horrid back then, (it still kinda is), but I hope this one would be much, much better.

I hope it doesn't ruin anything and I'm sorry if the last one _was_ better.

Here goes.

**xxx**

**o1. pink&blue crayons**  
_"Sasuke-kun, can I borrow  
__your crayons?"  
__"No!"_

**xxx**

Sasuke Uchiha was always known to be a little snot. He's rude, cold, and just bratty, almost like every other kid. Only he was worse. Sasuke, being the little hotshot of his class, was adored by the girls. Actually, everyone loved him.

But he hated everyone. _and this is meant literally. _

He keeps to himself, doesn't like to talk, and basically doesn't like to be bothered. Which is hard, because he's just so adorable! No one can keep his hands off him and he dislikes this.

Being a total Mama's boy, Sasuke gets everything he wants. He's spoiled. _Really spoiled_. The boys got everything he needs, in advance! From a future home to a job! And he's only _six_.

He really possessive over his things and makes sure absolutely _no one_ touches or comes into close proximity of him or the object.

Sakura Haruno is a young girl. Naive, sweet, and quite intelligent for her age. She's the nice girl, the little angelic one, whom everybody loves. With her pink hair and her green, green, eyes. Her tiny smile, that can light up anybody's day.

And she likes Sasuke.

Well, not in the _like-like_ kind of sense, since she's still young. But she simply likes him. In the friendly sort. More of a platonic kind of feeling. Really.

She's convinced herself that all the pushing away, the nudges, and the '_leave me alone!_'s from our little Sasu-chan, were invitations of friendship. Clearly, she misinterpreted, but she won't budge. No matter what Sasuke does, as much as he does it, she won't go away.

This irritates him, very much.

"Sasuke-kun, can I-"

"_I said_, leave me alone!," Sasuke wails, pointing a finger at innocent Sakura. She tilts her head and says, "I was just going to ask you if I coul-"

"Ms. Kurenai! Sakura is bothering mee! Tell her to _go away_!," He shouts, louder than before. This time it catches the attention of the whole class. In one second, everyone looks at him, pointing an accusing finger at bewildered Sakura. Kurenai shakes her head and walks over to the both of them.

"Alright. What happened?," Ms. Kurenai says, in a motherly voice. She looks between the scowling Uchiha and the confused Haruno.

"I just wanted to borrow Sasuke's crayon's for my project," Sakura mumbles, looking away sadly. Sasuke peers at her, through his peripheral vision, but decides not to dwell on the feeling building up in his chest.

"Sasuke. Remember the classroom rules," Ms. Kurenai says, looking at the young Uchiha intently. He groans and mutters, "Always Share. Don't be greedy,"

"Good, now let Sakura use your crayons. It's only for a little while," Ms. Kurenai pats his head in reasssurance. He looks away, but he only has his fingers constrict around the crayon box even more.

"C'mon, Sasuke," Ms. Kurenai smiles. Sasuke blushes but _hmmphs_! right after he notices his slip up.

"No! I'm going to tell my Ni-san that you're trying to take my crayons away!," Sasuke shouts, definiantly, holding his crayons close to his chest.

Sakura pouts and says, "Pleeeease, Sasuke-kun. I only need the pink and blue ones,"

She puts on her best 'puppy-dog' eyes and sticks out her lower lip, her hands clasped together, against her cheek.

Sasuke shakes his head and stands his ground.

"Sasuke-teme, just give the crayons to Sakura-chan, already!," the class clown and Sasuke's closest friend, Naruto, shouts out.

Kurenai lightly scolds Naruto about the suffix he used on Sasuke's name.

Sasuke looks at the box, then to Ms. Kurenai, to Naruto, then finally onto Sakura's tiny form.

She widens her eyes, even more, if possible.

He sighs, breathes out exasperately and slowly holds out the box, staring at it the whole time.

Sakura's face lights up and she quickly grabs the crayons. She turns to her 'project' while Sasuke stands at his desk, feeling defeated.

Ms. Kurenai smiles at him, which gives him some sort of confidence, while Naruto gives him a thumbs up.

_I don't know what their happy about, but this doesn't change anything!_ Sasuke thinks, with a huff.

After a few minutes being crayon-box-less, Sakura finally skips on over with a huge smile on her face.

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun! I'm done with them now," She smiles, kisses him on the cheek, and skips away to her seat next to Ino.

His eyes are wide with shock. His hand slowly makes it's way to the place where she had kissed him.

While being amazed at what Sakura had done, he didn't notice the peculiar look Naruto was giving him.

"Teme, why are you blushing?"


	2. hope

eh, i don't really like this one. but i hope it's alright!

**xxx**

**o2. savior  
**_"are you alright?"  
__"n-no! go away!"  
_

**xxx**

Sakura was always a cheerful little fairy. Her father had always called her 'Tenshi'. But that was before he left. She doesn't know where he is, but her mother told her that he isn't coming back.

She loves her father, although there is barely any memory of him, she knows that he cared for her very much.

She was always so _alone_. But that didn't stop her from being happy. She was optimistic and she liked to help people. Sometimes, she'd do errands for her mother and water the plants. She liked to smile a lot too. Smiling made her feel good, though she knew nothing about the science behind it, she liked doing it and she has done it for a long time.

She's starting the academy in a few days and she's everything but nervous about it. She's hyped up and ready and she's been practicing for a _long_ time now, she _knows_, she'll do well. She will be the best in her class and she will have lots of friends and she'd be _popular_.

...right?

_(d-don't lie to me!_

_mama, please...)_

xxx

"What's up with your forehead, _freak_?," A girl laughs, hautily, her group of friends following suit. It's Sakura's second week of kindergarden and she's starting forget the reason why she was happy about it in the first place. They have cornered her and she's just _so _small she can't do anything about it. They are bigger than her, stronger than her, _older _than her.

She wills herself to stop the tears from falling.

"Aw, she's scared," a boy laughs, pointing at her. They all laugh together before stepping closer. She whimpers and crouches into a ball, in an attempt to shield herself.

A girl with red hair, the only that called her a freak, crouches down to her level and grins maliciously. "_You scared?_," She asks, sticking her bottom lip out in a innocent look, before she laughs and her friends laugh with her.

Sakura bites her lip to prevent herself from saying anything that might furthur cause trouble. She just looks away and chants in her that, that everything will be alright, and they will go away, and this is just a dream. She will wake up in her bed and it will be the first day of kindergarden and she will be popular and pretty and the top of her class. She promised herself this.

"She's trying to copy your look, Chiriko. Look at her hair! It looks so _fake_," A girl snobbishly says, crossing her arms. She _hmmphs_ and another girl adds, "Yeah! And your's is so healthy and natural,"

Sakura blinks away the tears and mentally tells herself that her hair is beautiful like her father tells her and she is his _tenshi_ and always will be. He will save her from this. She closes her eyes.

"God, stupid girl still won't talk!," the boy from earlier says, stomping his foot. She opens her eyes, from the jolt of surprise. The boy is a little overweight, she thinks sourly.

Chiriko makes an annoyed sound with her tongue and turns around, "C'mon. We're going to be late," They all nod, sneering at Sakura, before leaving.

When they are out of earshot, she cries, harder than ever before.

xxx

She thinks that everything will be okay now. They are moving to Konoha, a nice place her mother tells her. She will start anew and she can finally fufill her goals.

She is going to be in the 3rd grade and she will be the best of the best. She won't let anyone bring her down anymore. Chiriko won't be there to hurt her. No one will hurt her in Konoha.

Suna and everything that happened there is nothing but a memory.

xxx

It's 4 and a half months after she moved to Konoha, when she met him. He was a small boy, quietly crying, behind a building. She was curious about the whimpering and she just wanted to know what was happening. She didn't mean to bother him.

She purses her lips before saying anything. "Are you alright?," She asks, her hand gripping the basket her mother had given her tightly. She was supposed to pick something up from the bakery, but something told her that this was more important.

Suddenly, the little boy stops crying and he looks up quickly, wiping his tears along the way.

"N-no! Go away!," He shouts, pushing her. Her eyes widen as she is pushed back a few steps. She wonders why he's like this. Is he hurt?

"What's wrong?," She asks again, pestering him even more. He twitches and puts his angry face on. "Nothing! Leave me alone!," He shouts, louder, pointing at her. She stays put though, because there is something about this boy, and she will not stop until she knows what it is.

"It can't be nothing! You're crying!," She inquires, calmly, shuffling to his side. He rolls his eyes and pouts at the annoying girl. She must be a fangirl! He thinks, huffing in irritatance.

He flinches when she puts a hand on his shoulder. "Are you hurt?," She asks, observing him. He doesn't look battered or anything. She puts a finger on her lip in a pondering stance. "I'm okay, okay? J-just... go," He says, getting quiet towards the end.

She doesn't budge once again and crosses her arms in a defiant stance. "I won't go anywhere unless you tell me what's wrong!," She shouts.

He stares at her for a second before murmuring, "...Otousan got mad at me today," He looks away in embarrasment. Her eyes became soft and she says, "What did he do?,"

He looks at her again and replies, "...He scolded me for pestering Nii-san," She purses her lips before he continues, "But, I just wanted Nii-san to practice with me! I just .. wanted to spend time with him," He says.

"It's okay," She tells him, in reassurance. He stands up angrily and says, "Why would you understand? You're just like the rest of the girls in my school! You probably get coddled by your parents and your father probably has time for you, unlike mine!," He yells, getting ready to leave.

Sakura looks down.

"My father... left when I was little," She says, quietly. He stops and turns around. "What?,"

She trembles a little and remembers that she's his _tenshi_. She is his _angel_. He will come back for her. He has to!

He bites his lip, but his ego won't let him say sorry.

"My Otousan left my mother when I was little," She says a little louder. There is silence until she hears him murmur, "...sorry," It is quiet, but she heard it, and she smiles.

Her tone had become cheerful. "My name is Sakura! What is yours?," She holds out her hand, cheerfully grinning. He stares at it before putting his in hers.

"Uchiha.." He say quietly, staring at their clasped hands. He looks up and smirks, "..Sasuke,"

xxx

No one had helped her as a child, but she thinks that's okay. She thinks that maybe her father had sent her to look for Sasuke, to guide her to him, because she thinks that maybe she could have a friend now.

She knows that's he's broken and that she is too, and she will try her best to fix him. Even if doesn't want her too.


	3. do you want to play —with me?

Alright! Finally got this up. School recently started, and I hate it, but yes, yes, it's one of my excuses for not updating. Including my laziness.

This would've been... better? but it's in Younger!Sasuke's POV, so it's sort of, out of my comfort zone, because I'm used to writing in Second and Third person.

**xxx**

**o3. do you want to play together?**  
Stupid tomato scented letters. Stupid birthdays. Stupid girls.  
STUPID ANNOYING PINK HAIRED MONSTERS!

Sometimes I wonder about my future. B'coz Otou-san is always talking about it with Kaa-san and he's always scolding Aniki about it also. So, before I sleep I lay on my bed and think about what I want to do and want to be.

I really don't know, to tell the truth. I mean, I think I want to be like my Otou-san. B'coz he's the chief of our police department! Everyone loves Otou-san. He saves lives. I want to do that too. He also puts away the bad guys, like a hero!

I want to be a hero.

...

Sometimes, when I am eating Tomatoes with Nii-san on the porch, and he talks about girls, I think about them too. I think about the annoying girls at school who are always bothering me and calling me 'Sasuke-kun'.

And I wonder what if one of them will someday be the Kaa-san to my Otou-san.

uh.. hm...

ewwwwwwwwwwwww

...

There's this new girl in class today. I don't like her. She's very bright, as in the color kind of bright. Her hair is _pink_. Who has pink hair? ...no one. Exactly my point. It's annoying.

I can't pay attention in class anymore. When I look up at the board, her hair catches my attention because it's _pink_. And I _hate_ PINK!

I still don't know her name.

Not that I care anyway.

...

She's a weird one. Pinky.

I was playing alone during recess and she came up to me, with her annoying hair. I tried to ignore her, but she was so persistent. How annoying.

Maybe I should tell Nii-san.

Maybe he'll beat her up for me!

...

_"Hi!," _

_"Hn."_

_"..Um.. I'm Sakura!,"_

_"Hn."_

_"What are you doing?,"_

_"Hn."_

_"..Well.. um..,"_

_nervous giggle._

_"I guess I should leave,"_

_"...Hn,"_

...

Today's going to be a great day! I'm sure of it.

Nii-san's going to play with me today. He promised. He even reminded me about our playdate last night! We're finally going to play together!

I can't wait!

...

_"Niiiii-saaaan!,"_

_"Sasuke,"_

_"Nii-san?,"_

_"I'm sorry, I can't hang out with you today. Maybe next time," _

poke.

_"Eh..?,"_

rub forehead.

_"b-but...,"_

pout

...

This sucks.

Aniki lied to me! Whatta a jerk. He told me he'd play with meeeeee. I'm going to hit him when he comes back.

He poked me on the forehead too hard this time.

...gosh. What does he wanna do, crack my skull or something?

Hmp.

Oh no.

What. Why... Why's _she_ here?

noooooooooooooooooo

...

_"Sasuke-kun!,"_

_"..."_

_"I didn't know you played here too! I thought only I knew this place!,"_

giggle

_"..."_

_"Um... well... want to play together?,"_

scoff

_"no!,"_

run away

_"..."_

frown

...

Stupid girl. Why would I play with her?

How annoying.

...

School sucks.

I hate it.

...

Stupid girls. Stupid birthdays. Stupid chocolates. Stupid July. Stupid everything. STUPID CHOCOLATES!

Those stupid girls better watch out! My Nii-san is going to kick their butts!

Hmph.

...

Hey... what's this?

_Dear Sasuke-kun~,_

_Happy Birthday!_

_I hope you have a wonderful day._

_Love, Sakura._

Wait... isn't Sakura that annoying Pinky girl?

Ew

...

Hold on..

the card...

it..

IT SMELLS LIKE TOMATOES.

...

Stupid tomato scented letters. Stupid scratch and sniff stickers. Stupid birthdays. Stupid girls. STUPID TOMATOES. (noo. noo. i take that back! i love you tomatoes...!) Stupid Pinky. STUPID GIRLS. Stupid LETTERS! STUPID ANNOYING PINK HAIRED MONSTERS!

Annoying... Sakura..

...

_"Sasuke-kun!,"_

_"Sakura,"_

smile

_"Cool! You know my name!,"_

scowl

_"Hn,"_

grin

_"Do you want to play together?," _( please, oh, please, Sasuke-kun? )

frown

_"No!,"_

run away

...

how annoying

...

**ooo**

Ugh. Everytime there was a holiday, I'd get these irritating letters that smell like tomatoes _(—AND HOW DOES SHE EVEN KNOW THIS—)_ and they're all from PINKY! That annoying pink haired girl that always irritates me. MORE THAN THE DOBE!

(..itai!... what the hell was that for sasuke-temeeee!...)

(baka!)

I have a mountain of these pink enveloped, tomato scented parchments, all for me. I want to throw them away.

But why can't I?

(because it smells like tomatoes!...)

...

_"Sasuke-kun! Hi!"_

blush

_"Sakura,"_

fidget

_"So... what's up!,"_

glance

_"Hn_"

falter

_"The swingsets are empty! Want to go on them?_,"

eyes darken

_"No!,"_

run

away.

( _but why not with me...?_ )

_(...sasuke-kun...)_

_(...I give up)_

**ooo**

Hey...

I'm twelve now.

There are no more letters.

...

The old letters have lost their scent. They don't smell like anything anymore. Just rusty and all papery. So Kaa-san made me throw them away.

And I did.

It's not like they were important to me...

...

step.

Itachi's going to college. My Otou-san says he's a prodigy and I should be like him one day. Maybe I was wrong afterall. I don't want to be like Otou-san, I want to be like Itachi.

Because he was born everything I wasn't and everything I can't be.

My feet drag onto the dirt floor, making patterns and lines.

step.

A noise. I turn to the side. And see that dreaded color.

_Pink_

She's swinging, alone. And she looks ... sad. Not that I'm concerned or anything. I couldn't stop myself from walking over to her.

And she was actually started when I stopped in front of her.

She looks up at me and _I'm_ the one that had become startled_. _

_since when did you have green eyes! and since when did they become... pretty?_

I blink.

She smiles, faintly, weakly. "Hiya Sasuke," almost like a whisper. I raise my eyebrow and think, _where's the -kun? ...not that I care..._

I take my place on the swing next to her and there's this flash of hope that crosses her face. She laughs.

"What's so funny," I mutter, puffing out my cheeks in anger. She smiles at me and I wonder why my face is getting hot. "It's just that, I've been dreaming of this for almost all my childhood,"

"What?," I ask, confused.

She giggles. "I've always wanted to go on the swings. With you, but you never did...," her face had somewhat of a wistful smile that pulled at my heartstrings.

I looked down, trying to remember all those times she asked me to hang out with her. Anticipation flowing through my veins, I get up and look at her intently, before walking behind her, placing my hands in front of me.

She turns to the side, confused and suprised, "Sasuke? What are you—,"

I push my hands on her back and she flys up, shrieking a little bit in surpise.

I almost break out into a smirk.

...

_"Sasuke—,"_

_frown_

_"—kun!,"_

_grin._

_"Sakura,"_

_flail_

_"Let's go to the park today! The weather is nice!,"_

_silence_

_"Aa,"_

_smile. _

_"Yay! Let's go!,"_

...

_"oops. sorry sasuke-kun! I didn't know it was going to rain that hard today! sorrry! I won't happen next time, I promise! I should've brought an umbrella! my mom's going to kill me if I go home like this, because unlike you, sasuke-kun, I have to do my own laundry and i don't have maids or butlers doing it for me and sasuke-kun?"_

_"—sasuke-kun! are you listening?,"_

_"—SASUKE-KUN—"_

...

how annoying

...

_"Aa. yeah, yeah. I am,"_

smile

_"Good!_"

...


End file.
